Mon Chemin Est Le Tien
by modeledition
Summary: Isabella Swan, jeune fille de 16 ans s'enfuit de Londres pour Chicago. Là-bas, elle rencontre Edward, 21 ans. Une relation amoureuse particulière se forme entre eux. Crises de rires et de pleurs sont au rendez-vous avec ce couple particulier.


**Tout les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer, sauf quelques-uns, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux ! :)**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

* * *

><p>On dit toujours qu'il faut affronter ses problèmes, même les pires, en face, et non les fuir. Or, voilà, moi, Isabella Swan, seize ans, je n'avais aucun problème. Mis à part le fait que je ne savais pas prononcer une phrase sans y glisser un gros mot. J'étais comme ça. Vulgaire et sans éducation. Mais je fuyais simplement et bêtement. Je n'avais pas non plus de bonnes raisons. Mis à part que ma mère était une alcoolique de première classe et qu'elle s'était remariée à un nul. Un pauvre type rencontré via internet et qui désormais, vivait avec nous, ma mère, mon frère et moi. Tout le monde nous demandait : « Mais et le père ? » Un père ? Je n'en avais pas. J'avais juste un géniteur. Un lâche qui s'était tiré lorsque Renée lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Magnifique histoire non ? Vous vous tapez un mec racolé dans un bar pourri et vous tombez en cloque. Et ma pauvre mère qui bien sûr, n'avait toujours pas compris ce que voulait dire « contraception » ne cessait de me donner des leçons là-dessus. Mais ça n'était pas moi qui, deux fois de suite m'était faite engrosser par deux mecs différents. J'aurais encore préféré avoir un chien plutôt que d'avoir ce débile de Seth qui me servait de demi-frère et qui remplissait son rôle à merveille. Le vrai « casse-couilles » à plein temps. L'original. Je ne me serais peut-être pas plainte si elle avait mis au monde une contrefaçon, mais non ! Fallait que ça soit l'original ! Le pire, c'était que MONSIEUR bénéficiait en plus, de la plus grande chambre, et moi, de la plus petite ! Alors que J'étais née en première.<p>

Bref tout ça pour dire que dans cette maisonnette délabrée au coin d'une rue de Londres, en Angleterre, je fermais mon sac avec un grand enthousiasme.  
>L'idée m'étais venue, il y a quelques jours. Partir. Pour ne plus revenir. L'Amérique me paraissait un excellent choix. J'y étais allé en voyage scolaire pendant mon année de troisième. A Chicago. Et je me rappelais avoir adoré. Je partais donc là-bas.<p>

Je regardais à l'intérieur de mon sac à main, carte d'identité (qui au passage était fausse), billet d'avion en direction de l'Amérique, portable et enfin, une liasse de billet volée des économies de ma mère, j'allais pouvoir vivre normalement avec tout ça. Tout y était. Parfait !

Je sortis de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, me faisant la plus légère possible. Au passage, je regardai à travers le verrou de la chambre de mon frère. Il jouait nerveusement à ses jeux vidéo qui le rendaient de plus en plus débile. Il ne m'entendrait pas partir. Je regardai à mes côtés, des tas de bouteilles de bières étaient posées en vrac sur une petite table. Encore un coup de ma mère.

_- Puis-je savoir ce que tu à l'intention de faire jeune fille ?_

Je sursautais et me claquais la tête contre la poignée de la porte. Je me retournai, une main plaquée sur le haut de mon crâne, pour découvrir mon super beau-père, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il me barrait l'accès aux escaliers, je ne pouvais donc pas m'enfuir en courant.

_- Dégage de mon chemin !_ Lui ordonnais-je fortement, me moquant d'alerter tout le monde.  
><em>- Hors de question. Allez viens, tu vas expliquer à ta mère le fait que tu sois debout à une heure pareille, avec des sacs.<em>

Un rictus mauvais sur le visage, il me saisit par le poignet et je criai :

_- Lâche-moi !_

Sans réfléchir, je saisis de ma main libre l'une des bouteilles de bière délaissées par ma mère et lui fracassai sur le crâne. La bouteille étant pleine, le liquide jaillit, venant s'échouer un peu partout. Y compris sur mon visage.

Il lâcha un juron et desserra sa main de sur mon poignet. Profitant de l'occasion, je le poussai contre le mur à ma gauche, saisis mes sacs et dévalai les escaliers. Derrière moi, j'entendis la voix de ma mère s'élever, m'ordonnant de revenir, ainsi que ses pas qui dévalaient à leur tour les escaliers. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée rapidement et, une fois dehors, courus plus vite que jamais.

_- Bellaaaaaaa !_

Le cri strident de la femme qui m'avait offert la vie, fut étouffé par un coup de tonnerre qui s'abattit violement sur la ville. Et ce fut sans me retourner, les cheveux déjà trempés face à l'averse de l'extérieur et dans le vent... que je ne cessais de courir, échappant de justesse à cette abominable vie que je menais depuis ma naissance.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi. Une vie, espérons-le, plus belle.

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je le répete, c'est le prologue, donc, rien de très important ne ce passe.<strong>

**Une review pour connaître votre avis ? :D **

**Bisous bisous 3**

**-Hada-**


End file.
